Bell Cranel: Babylonian King's Legacy
by ThyLegend
Summary: The King of Gods met the King of Heroes. A pact was made between them. The grandchild of the King of Gods and the heir of King of Heroes. He who inherits the will but not just any will but the will of the greatest King. Read this for I shall allow it. Slightly arrogant and manly Bell. Bell X Harem (Composed of goddesses as well)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The King and the White Rabbit

Dungeon 4th floor

"Hah…Hah….."

*growl*

'Am I going to die here?'

A young man that has a prominent crystal red eyes and snow-white like hair that contains gentleness a huge contrast to his radiant eyes tantalizing enough as the star shining within the sky in short a beautiful man. A situation seemingly looms with the scent of death well-suited with the landscape composed of narrow spaces and corridors that invites demise of whom tries to enter. A man, no, not just yet, a boy soon-to-be-man runs from a two-horned beast that emanates a growl befitting of its stature composed of colossal muscles a head of a bull and body of man but stands on its shank menacing aura it produces affected the boy and not by a small amount.

"No! I can't die yet!" said the boy with a determined resolve in his eyes. 'I wish to pick up girls in a dungeon but I need to survive to do that. A girlfriend or girlfriends…if possible I want to be a hero just like in the story books that jii-chan red to me before'

"Ugh…" he stumbles down headfirst but was able to get up just to discover his knees crumble in front of him the abomination that wanted his life. He saw his life flash before his eyes…or so he thought. The moment the minotaur raises its knuckles to overpower him something happened as he is ready for the death blow. It was cleaved in half not him but the minotaur and there he saw his savior a woman with golden hair, gold eyes and a slender body her body wrapped with black battle clothes and long boots but he has no time to admire the scene before him as he there was too many things to be digested the boy ran and ran ashamed as he was not able to convey his gratitude but he recalled the woman beautiful as she was he could not help but admire and like **_'_** **A weak has nothing to offer to that woman yet you have do audacity to like her. What a** ** _mongrel'_** what was that voice? He looked left and right but there was none but he was sure he heard something as if it came out straight out of his soul.

-That night-

After going to the guild and being reprimanded by Eina-san a brown haired beauty with emerald colored eyes and a pointy ears but not the same length as to those high elf because she is only an half elf also she is Bell's advisor in but that is for another time for that is another story.

The Hostess of Fertility as usual is bustling with activities due to the adventurers catering and eating in this pub here we can see that waitresses running back and forth to get and serve orders from the adventurers. Among them is our beloved rabbit which ran from a minotaur staring at his savior which settled in the middle of the tavern along with her familia. He was thinking of how he should give that gratitude to her savior but much to his demise he heard something grating to the deepest of his bones.

"Hey Aiz! Do you remember that tomato kid that you saved earlier in the dungeon?! Did you see his face when facing that minotaur? Oh my goddess that was so hilarious! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said the wolfman that belonged to the Loki Familia.

"Oi, Bete! Stop that" a beautiful woman dignified as she was and has an excellent way to carry herself with pointy ears from there anyone can see that she is an elf reprimanded him. "It is basically our fault that we let the minotaur get to the upper floors."

"HUH?! It is basically his fault for being weak here y'now! If he is strong enough he can protect himself from that monster you know! Being weak means you have no qualification to go in the dungeon in the first place! And you know what is the worst? That he is being saved by a woman! That was so embarrassing you know! Men should be saving women not other way around! Being saved by a woman is the greatest disgraced to us men!" he was severely drunk but he was still aware of his surrounding as expected of a high-leveled adventurer.

"Bete! That's eno-"Riveria wanted to stop Bete for his lashes but she was unable to continue. She sensed something and that something made everyone in the whole tavern silent.

"What is IT?" Aiz manage to ask the question but she was shivering and when she saw Bete he was shivering that something made a level 5 adventurer shiver to the bones.

"There it is." Loki once known as a war god who challenges other gods to death found the source. She composed herself and she takes pride of her bravery but this is something entirely different it made her wary. A goddess like her made her wary and her instincts screams at her to get Bete out of here it was as if he was the target…. It was not hostility it was much worse it was _Disgust_ to the core. A presence that seems to surpass her in terms of divinity. She looked at _it_ , _it_ was a _him- a_ person that seats there and looks at Bete passively no emotions can be seen into the face but disgusts she takes a good look at _him_. His looks can be described at one word: Handsome no, not handsome, something that is suited for a 14 year old boy yes that's right he's _cute_ but that face betrays his eyes nothing to described it just ancient.

 ** _"….u…l."_**

Nobody understands the sentence but everyone heard his voice. Nobody dared to question what he said and as he stared to the eyes of Bete.

 ** _"You…."_**

 _A voice resounded throughout the halls of the tavern it does not seek attention as it orders you to listen. It was lese-mejeste or a death sentence if you will deftly would be the punishment. Losing their life would be the least of their worries a punishment worse than death would await for those who disobeyed that was the utmost reason everyone stayed quiet even if it was not demanded._

 ** _"…. Mongrel"_**

 _He stared at the pitiful wolf man who had turned sober upon sensing the change within the atmosphere. Everyone can feel the arrogance as if he was born with it, pride so thick as if you can slice it with a knife, mind you not false pride but pride coming from the highest of nobility the son of heaven and earth. That was the only emotion given to the wolf._

"…"

"….."

"….."

*patter* *patter*

Everyone was on stupor but awakened immediately after the presence vanished and the last thing they saw was the boy cried as he ran from the tavern. Nobody expected the reaction of the person whom made everyone shiver to the bones just by standing and staring at someone but nobody expected that stare to be so intense that as if a predator was looking at its prey.

"Bell-san!" one of the waitress of the pub hastily calls out the customer's name. A silver-haired beauty calls out but nothing for naught.

-Bell's POV-

"Haaaa…" 'All I can do was to sigh after what happened earlier at the dungeon. Even though I was saved I did not even say thanks to her because of my embarrassment.'

"But Aiz Wallenstein huh? She's so beautiful not just that but also strong, she must be a first-class adventurer I wonder when will it be my time to be one?" 'Syr-san and Ryu-san, where are the both of you? I have nobody to talked to. It seems that wolf-san is saying something.

"Hey Aiz! Do you remember that tomato kid that you saved earlier in the dungeon?! Did you see his face when facing that minotaur? Oh my goddess that was so hilarious! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 'Huh? I see. That's why. I feel like vomiting right now but I need to get out first and I can feel my eyes get wet.

"HUH?! It is basically his fault for being weak here y'now! If he is strong enough he can protect himself from that monster you know! Being weak means you have no qualification to go in the dungeon for the first place! And you know the worst? That is being saved by a woman! That was so embarrassing you know! Men should be saving women not other way around! Being saved by a woman is the greatest disgraced to us men!"

'..I hate it. I hate myself. I hate being weak. Will I stop being weak? I don't even have the guts to answer to him. I want to be strong and I will be strong… So strong that I will become a hero. I will become

 ** _A king'_**

 ** _'The King of Gods' adopted grandson, the one whom I bestowed my powers with? Zeus, the only man whom I treat as my own equal and I do owe him a favor so let me help this little rabbit. To make things much more interesting'_**

 ** _"You mongrel'_**

 ** _'Be glad this King helped you, little one. Remember the humiliation and shame that you suffered today engraved it to your heart._** ** _This will not be the last you will be hearing from Me. Have Pride. Recognize your own strength. Trample others. Everyone is to serve you. Everyone is beneath you._**

 ** _Become worthy of my powers.'_**

'Huh? What was that? Wait!First I need to get out here I can't handle his insult to me' I hastily ran out of the pub I heard someone calling my name but I decided to ignore it for now. Right now I want to do something.

'Run, run, run, run, run, run, run' I was running in the direction of mostly the adventurers went to. To the dungeon. I don't remember the face of _that_ voice but at the very least he is trying to help me and he said that this would not be our last time to hear _him_ maybe if I get stronger I will have my answers but for now. I need to get stronger.

"Damn it! Damn it! "Killing everything in my sight the frogs and fouls shadows that sprouted out of nowhere.'Not enough!' He slashes down and hits the foul shadow. One thing is on his mind right now and that is to be strong. 'How long has it been? Minutes? Hours?' Time passes by slowly or a little faster. He is slowly loosing his sense of time.

"How can I even stand by her side if I am this weak?" He sees the monsters and plows them, gouges through them even in hordes. One could call it reckless but a certain king inside his mind is smiling but he frowned at the thought of his words when it comes to a woman. He believes he can gain all of them through power and influence through and through. It was always has been and always will be.

 ** _"Little rabbit, I am not amused by your thought."_** Bells hear that sound the moment he cleared the area with monsters.

"What? Who are you?" When he heard the voice he remained cautious if there is a monster lurking and may attack him.

 ** _"Listen. I did not permit you to speak."_** He hurriedly shut his own mouth and he can sense the discontentment laying thick accompanied by the voice.

 ** _"Women and gold comes alot when you have power. Many became heroes for their beloved a nice adventure indeed but you are different. You wanted to be a hero instead of finding it through some woman. Find it in yourself. Do not falter. Suffer. And most of all be strong. Make your grandfather proud and lest it be he is a womanizer as well. It will come to you as well."_** Bell listened and tries to digest the words.

"Who are you?" He squeezes the words out as he listened to the voice.

 ** _"Even in my presence you do not know my name. You cannot be blamed for there is no fault in ignorance. My name memorized it with your whole being. For I am G….m..h, the .i.g of ..uk."_** The boy heard his name but he was unable to understand. It was as if the world prevents him from understanding.

"What? I heard it but I was not abl-"He was stopped by the **_King_**.

 ** _"You are not yet worthy of my name. Let time pass and let me test your mettle."_** Bell was not able to do anything but comply. Although he promised himself he will know **_his_** name.

 ** _"Let me be entertained for awhile. A king does not do things he only orders but I guess being a playwright will be a little bit interesting. Survive this trial and conquer the monsters throughout the whole day and I will give you a gift befitting of your performance."_** Bell was already engaging with the monsters and when he heard about a gift it will only be a lie if he says he is not interested.

"Let's do this!" He runs through the monsters and repeats the cycle again and again. As he looses his sense of time. One day has already passed but he kept on doing things again and again. Right now he has only one goal and that is to become strong. When he felt his whole body becoming a little numb he walked out of the dungeon but if there are bystander there they would surprised by how silent the dungeon is it was cleared, it looks like a high-leveled adventurer came by and produced a storm but they would not expect it came from a certain silver-haired boy.

While Bell was walking he saw his goddess, Hestia. A little bit on the short side but nonetheless a beauty matching it with her white clothes like a symbol for purity and she has it large on the important parts. Yes, he was appreciating her beauty for a second but it was all gone when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Bell-kun!" she scurriedly went to his side when she saw bloods spewing out of his body. She was worried and almost went to the guild for a search warrant. Her boy was lost for two days and when she saw him walking with a smile on his face albeit weakly and struggling walking through her. She run and hugged him smelling the blood and scent of the boy.

"Bell-kun!" she caughts the boy's weight and blood dripping out his clothes. It seems his knees gave out.

"Kami-sama, I want to be stronger." A simple statement. But both the goddess and the king felt every words. Bell was young even for an adventurer but when it came from his mouth it felt he matured a lot. The king was entertained now it is time to give him his gift. Only his citizens where allowed to have his compassion and he sees Bell as he is his own. Zeus, that old man even pleaded to him to take of his only grandchild. He was bored and he owed Zeus a favor. This was the perfect time for entertainment. He has seen a bunch of heroes in his era and any other eras. But seeing a hero truly crafted by him how he cannot be excited. He is going to make this kid a hero but not just any hero. A hero that can stand between him and his one and only dear friend.

 ** _"Zeus, it seems I have to give you my thanks when we see each other. For a fleeting moment let me give this grandson of yours a favor so big even yourself cannot redeem to pay it. But do not worry for I will not sake payment rather what I wanted to see is a birth of hero worthy of being crafted by me. My treasury is infinite and my time is encompassing. I see. An heir. That was what I wanted all along. Well, I am in a different plane and might go soon. Let me give you, Bell Cranel a gift, which I have. Its name was carved into history, everything came from this, luxuries and weapons, its name, my treasury, my life. Its name Gate of Babylon._**

 ** _Bell Cranel_**

 ** _Level 1_**

 ** _STR: 77 -_** ** _133_**

 ** _VIT: 13 -_** ** _40_**

 ** _DEX: 93 -_** ** _110_**

 ** _AGI: 148_** ** _-300_**

 ** _MGC: 0 -_** ** _?_**

 ** _Skill:_** ** _G- -f B-y-o-_** ** _, Realise Phrase_**

A/N: The status of Bell is not yet seen by anyone. He just came from the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter enjoy!**

 **Reviews and likes would be much appreciated.**

 **Kamencolin: Thank you for your support. It really means a lot that simple comment seems to keep the motivation going.**

 **DrunkenPanda: I wish it would be interesting enough until the end.**

 **Guest: This is a cross over but more of a power. Gilgamesh is pretty OP himself alone and can break the story with his presence. Haha!**

 **Piddle: Thank you for the tip. It seems asking for help would be inevitable since the knowledge of the fate franchise is still not within our grasp.**

 **Blue Zenith: Yes, he is. Like how nice he is in fate/ strange fake it gave me the goosebumps.**

 **The Rupture: That is what we are preventing GoB is really a massive artillery that is like composed of many missiles. I do not know if this means a lot to you but for being the first one to make a review I am going to put your name inside the novel.**

Chapter II: Title Withheld

Hestia was sitting on the back of Bell while the boy is lying on the opposite side. She was struck with awe when she saw his status it was high, absurdly high that Bell is only Level 1 but his stats is close to Level 2. He grinded his way down for two days and he has skill growth called Realis Phrase: Quick Growth; As long as his feelings remain, it'll stay in effect. And the stronger the feelings the more its effect grow.

"It must be because of that Whati-" when she was about to curse an adventurer of Loki familia. She saw another skill she saw a lot of skills before but this one is different. All skills are of the same letters and color but this one is different. Its text is composed of gold in color and each letter was like carve in different meanings per letter. The skill was named **_Gate of Babylon_**.

"Gate of Babylon? What is this skill?"Hestia peered through the effects of the skill but it only has on effect. **_Gate of Babylon: To draw treasures from the vault of the King._**

"A spatial container? I must first know how to break this down to Bell and might hide it from the gods." Those said gods wanted entertainment and they might come in flock if they see the skill.

"Kami-sama,is there something wrong?" Bell was worried about Hestia not saying anything after looking at the status. He saw a flustered goddess standing up and she sat down on the worn out couch.

"Bell-kun,there is something you must know." When he heard the voice of Hestia uncharacteristically serious he was nerved out. It must be something big for the lovely goddess to take a stance such as this.

"What is it,Kami-sama?" he gulped and tension in the room was high.

"Your status is high but I will go over it later but right now let's focus on your skill." He stood up as he heard the skill word.

"Bell I would also be happy but there is something wrong with this skill." Hestia went on and she saw Bell like a cold water was poured on him her heart ache when she saw that expression but she need to steel herself.

"It's called Gate of Babylon. Bell I am going to ask you did something awakened inside you?" She recalled that someone just needs an extra push to have this skill but the thing is you need is to persevere before you get this kind of skills or before it can be learned and the other one is you were born with it. Bell was already with her before this skill was constructed so it has to be the former.

"That's..." He laid bare what happened into the pub and the voice that was with him.

"Can you somehow speak with that voice?" Hestia's worries was getting to peak after she heard it and even wanted to consult this with gods and goddesses she trusts.

"I do not know Kami-sama that voice always comes in randomly." She saw through Bell's uneasiness and steadied herself to come the Banquet of the Gods to consult this with Take, Miach and Hephaestus.

"For now, do not go to the dungeon. I will be back later Bell-kun." She was off to the banquet of the Gods after Bell sees her off to the distance. She must weather this trial for her familia.

Scene change to the Banquet of the Gods

After Loki gives up on their decisive "battle" she hears a voice behind her.

"You guys where at it again?" She saw the red-haired mature woman who is beautiful and an eyepatch that is covering her right eye.

"Hephaestus! I'm so glad you're here! I wanted to see you!" She jumps in joy when she saw her friend.

"See? Me? I'm not lending you even one more valis, okay?" Hephaustus leans in to Hestia for emphasis.

"How rude! But this is not what I am here for now. Please,come with me. I already invited Take and Miach to get some help." the red beauty is startled for two reasons. One, she rarely see Hestia being serious and two what does she need to consult with this many gods and goddesses. Unknown to them they seem to have forgotten a beautiful goddess on their side listening on them intently.

"I have nothing to see here so I guess I'm free. Let's go and hurry up." Hephaestus might be stubborn but she cannot say no to her dear friend.

"Can I come too?" Both goddesses where startled and they have forgotten they have a company.

"No." Hestia quickly answered Freya. This is my fault I've forgotten her when Hephaestus came and this terrifyingly beautiful goddess is cunning and might cause havoc for her familia.

"Come on Hestia, you know I am knowledgeable right? I can help you if you only allow for it." Her honeyed words and that curiosity which she did not hide.

"...All right." Hestia gritted her teeth this left her wondering if her decision is right.

They left as soon they saw Take and they picked up Miach who was done with his grocery.

Scene change Hestia's home

"Kami-sama!" When Bell saw Hestia he was worried because he saw not only Miach-sama but Takemizakuchi-sama as well. He saw two women along them and he can guarantee they are both goddesses with how they carry themselves and the beauty of them.

"Bell-kun,prepare chairs for our guests." She was uncharacteristically nervous right now and her companions can feel it. Hestia ordered Bell to alleviate the atmosphere. Bell gave chairs both to Miach and Take while Hephaestus and Freya sat down on the couch.

"Bell-kun about your skill Gat-" Before Hestia was about to explain something changed in this room. They were only six in this room Hestia, Take, Miach, Hephaestus, Freya and Bell but she felt they were seven of them. Within a second it was confirmed with a voice.

 ** _"What of it?"_** The gods and goddesses held there breathes and they saw Bell. They were all sure it was Bell but something was off not only his voice but the arrogance along with it.

"Who are you!? And where is Bell?" Hestia was with Bell for a long time now she trusted him wholeheartedly the kindness of him and the purity of Bell. She knows it all of it that is why she is sure this was not Bell, the Bell whom she is in love with.

 ** _"This is a home? My servant's house is more lavish than this rubble."_** The **_king_** ignored the question and snapped his fingers. A golden portal was seen as if the rupture from space itself has been made and a table, six chairs where brought and cups along with a jar. The jar and the cups has no intricate designs but it was made with gold and the luster it made was beautiful to behold. He threw it in front of the gods and beckoned them to take a sit. Since the table was round and large so they have much spaces between them.

 ** _"I haven't tasted wine for so long. What are you waiting for? For me to pour wine for you? Drink it. For I am a bit happy you may pose a question. I shall allow it."_** The magnitude of his voice overturned the situation. Hestia saw that "IT" does now have hostility so she carefully tasted the wine "IT" brought out when he saw Take poured wine for himself and offered Hestia a cup. When she tasted that wine it was addicting, it was no exaggerated notion that this was the best wine she tasted. She tasted Soma's wine when they were once in the banquet of the Gods and this wins by a mile, uncontested if they are to be compared and she knows that Soma would kill to taste this kind of wine. She saw other gods' expression and it seems they have similar thoughts on the wine.

"What happened to Bell?" The wine was good but she cannot allow herself to lose Bell. She was worried if something happened to Bell she cannot forgive herself.

 ** _"Umu... Bell is currently watching this scene through my eyes. I appear before you for I am his king. He is my citizen and thus he is under my protection. The questions you have in mind that all I can answer. But I will not say my name it has to come out in Bell's being before many others."_** The gods heard it clearly that **_he_** was a king. They all watched him but if they look carefully a white-haired goddess was watching him with a tint of lust.

 ** _"First, Gate of Babylon."_** A golden portal with many weapons appeared. They weren't able to decipher this weapons entirely but they can feel the aura of every weapon if they can put it into terms it was not only the weapons' sharpness or designs that made it powerful. The weapons themselves almost as if it had life, history even. Hephaestus stood up and garnered their attention she then spoke deliberately.

"This weapons can be considered all legendary. Where did this all came from?" Hephaestus was unable to hide her thirst for knowledge for being a blacksmith herself she saw through every weapons. Awe, shock and respect that's the feeling she has right now. Weapons of many shape, containing unique powers she can see it all the weapons appeared before her. It can be said that even just one weapon of this can be considered a treasure.

 ** _"This is my vault. My Treasury. This is the Gate of Babylon."_** It was a simple answer. But it shocked the whole audience when they await for the answer.

 ** _"Hestia, this is a weapon for Bell. This is called the Dagger of Kelen its powers will be known to him and him alone. I want you to raise him, teach him, and love him. Raise him as a person who will put shame to many and garner envy of the masses. Teach him for I will only give him this dagger as he will start with this endeavor and if I approve of him then he will have the treasury as his own. You are to enact as his teacher and pave his way then guide him. Love him not as a god but as a woman show him your beauty, caress him with your warmth and tend to him as you are the main wife. You know yourself that this man will garner affections of many women so be lenient with him. But do not let his women be mediocre they must stand head and above with you and Bell. I will watch your adventures let me be entertained. Bell, I will give you my trust but exchange it with merits. To all of you, I implore you to protect this child."_** When the **_king_** stated his speech. He opened a portal and what came out was a dagger of a simple design. A dagger with a purple orb in the middle of its handle. **_He_** tried grasping it as if contented he gave a small smile. He gave Hestia a look like she was sizing her up as a grand daughter-in-law along **_he_** also gave Hephaustus and Freya giving them the same look.

"What are you?" the cunning goddess asked while pondering the thought for the whole time. This presence is not merely of humans. Was this **_king_** a god? No, that she can say for a certain fact. If this was godhood, then he would emanate an aura befitting of a god.

 ** _"I am the son of heaven and earth. The concept of me being a god also holds true yet at the same it is not. Any other question?"_** The answer he gave was vague and puzzling. Answer that only poses another question.

"Why are you doing all of this? To be exact what do you mean by being his citizen?" If Hestia is unable to know his identity at the very least **_his_** intentions or the ulterior motives **_he_** has if it is identified then things would be much easier.

 ** _"Only my people are deserving of compassion that is the reason I granted him the status of citizenship. The reason I am doing this it is for entertainment and I have to say this is feeling is truly enjoyable. Repaying a favor and enjoying this event at the same time I must say I truly am fortunate."_** He gulps down another drink of wine and seems impervious to the being drunk after drinking a lot of cups.

"A favor? What do you mean repaying a favor?" Hestia deeply sighs as she can at least be sure that this **_king_** inside Bell would not do any unnecessary things.

 ** _"Even if you are gods you all lot are not entitled to know that favor. Just be confident that I will not harm him and know that I have let you all see my presence. As a reward, I would leave the things that I have taken out from my treasury. Let me see a good show."_** With a smile **_his_** presence disappeared. Hestia has her own fair share of dealing with arrogant individuals but this is the first time she saw someone so proud as if his **_ego_** can eat everything. She captured every little actions that **_he_** did and she knows herself that this is going to be a concern.

"Hestia-sama" The gods heard a voice and it was Bell. Not the **_king_** but Bell. Hestia quickly stood and hugged Bell who was frightened to his wits while holding the dagger of Kelen in his right hand. She saw Bell losing consciousness and he fell asleep into her shoulders. She beckoned both Take and Miach to help her put Bell into the bed.

"Hestia, this is rather a precarious situation. What do you think should we do?" Take stood up after putting Bell into the bed. He was feeling rather tense after what they have just witnessed.

"Please, hide this for now. I know I am asking for too much but..." Before she finished her sentence she felt a hand on her shoulders and saw Hephaestus smiling at her. She felt relieved and puts her sight on the others. She saw Take shrugged his shoulders, Miach giving her a slight nod and Freya spoke.

"I will not let anyone know this secret. You have my words, Hestia. No one is allowed to touch Bell not on my watch. The others were surprised on how sincere Freya was. They knew her although she is scheming but when she gave her word and promises it will be kept no matter what.

"Freya, what is the equivalent exchange for this?" Hestia grew wary she knows Freya well. Too damn well.

"I will see with my own eyes his adventure. But I have a request." She says request but it was more of a threat.

"What is it?" There were no feelings reflected on Hestia's beautiful eyes.

"Let me be one of his lovers." When the others heard her request there were different reactions some coughed, some shrugged shoulders and others nod but Hestia was having none of it.

"What do _you_ mean, Freya?" She can accept Bell with many lovers but Freya. She might hurt Bell with her desire for adventures she sometimes grows overboard and everyone in the room knows it.

"Exactly what you heard, Hestia." The beauty was not smiling anymore it was just a plain expression devoid of feelings. It was like she was literally wearing a mask.

"Calm down you two." Hephaestus intervened when she saw the tension it was worth mentioning both of them were already producing their God's aura and a fight might just break out.

"Hestia, before anything else everyone here agrees to keep everything a secret. You can accept Freya as a status of a lover but don't mention it yet to Bell. Freya, you know about this and forcing yourself this way then Bell he might not like you for it." The conditions she gave was given nods and she took a deep breath and scanned the knife in Bell's hand.

"Hephaestus, you may see the dagger yourself." Seeing the eyes of her friend she cannot help but say so. Besides, she was thinking on how she would settle things with Freya.

"This dagger looks extraordinaire, forget the looks even the sharpness is on the different level. What is this?" She saw a sigil on the dagger. The sigil speaks of might and pride and she saw Bell's right hand it has the same sigil.

"Hestia, can I stay here for a while? I need to inspect this dagger. Wha-!?" When she took the dagger and inspect it before even she could take 10 steps away from Bell something came. It was a chain, with a diamond-like steel on its end. It grabbed her hand that is holding the Kelen's dagger.

"Hephaestus!" When Hestia was about to help Hephaestus the chains came in but not just single chain. A hundreds of it coming from a gold portal. Before it struck Hestia's body it stopped within an inch of her as if acknowledging Hestia.

"Drop the dagger." Freya said with a calm expression while watching the whole scene. When Hephaestus dropped the dagger the chain holding her down was gone before she knows it. The chains went to Bell as if caressing a lover that has been missed so much for many years.

"This chains protect the weapons from the strangers and it seems to protect Bell." Watching as a dumbfounded Hephaustus commented.

"What is this!?" Hestia was looking at the chains surrounding her as if testing her mettle. Like they accepted Hestia as if it looks like it prostrated before her and Bell.

"It guards Bell's lover and himself but most of all its like a guardian for the weapons and I guess that goes with the chairs, jugs and everything." Freya walked up to the chains she was about to touch them but the chains dodged her. Her eyes widened with this gesture after that action it went back inside the portal.

"The chains doesn't recognize me as his lover or companion?" She murmured but it was heard by others with self-mocking smile she looked at Bell. She kneeled down before him as if gaining determination in her eyes she looked at him intently. Touching his silver-hair running down through his eyes and mouth. Memorizing his features rather well with her hands. 'I will make your trials ahead Bell. If you manage to pass those hurdles then I might consider loving you. I love others but...' her thoughts drifted away as she stopped tracing his features. She stood up without saying a word she went away.

"Will you be mine? Will I be yours? Do not disappoint me, my beloved." A smile suffused through her thin lips at such thoughts. She was determined to prove to that **_king_** , to Bell and to herself that everyone will bow before her.

Chapter Title: The **_King_** grants an audience.

 ** _Bell Cranel_**

 ** _Level 1_**

 ** _STR: 77 -133_**

 ** _VIT: 13 -40_**

 ** _DEX: 93 -110_**

 ** _AGI: 148 -300_**

 ** _MGC: 0 - ?_**

 ** _Skill: Gate of Babylon, Realise Phrase_**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for making you wait. I have no excuses and I dont intend to give out. It was my fault and it was on my own. I lost something when I was writing and that lost is also my faul. My failure was my own.

I deeply apologize for making you guys wait. I do not deserve anything but contempt.

But if somehow I could make it up to you. I made another one. It is called Pride in Academia that is posted on archiveofourown

Again. Thank you and I am very sorry.


End file.
